Steve Buscemi
Steve Buscemi (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) [Mink]: Shot in the face (off-screen) by John Turturro; his body is shown afterwards, but due to its unrecognizable condition, it's mistaken for John. *''Billy Bathgate'' (1991) [Irving]: Shot to death by the hitmen in restaurant. *''Twenty Bucks'' (1993) [Frank]: Shot in the chest by Christopher Lloyd while sitting in a car with him during an argument (he dies as Christopher talks to him as he places a blood stained twenty dollar in Steve's hands). *''Desperado (1995) 'Buscemi: Stabbed in the chest when Danny Trejo throws a couple of knives at him, while Steve is talking to Antonio Banderas on the sidewalk. *Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995)' [''Mister Shhh]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Treat Williams; he manages to shoot Treat in return before dying. *''Fargo'' (1996) [Carl Showalter]: Hacked to death (off-screen) with an axe by Peter Stormare; the scene cuts away as Peter is bringing the axe down. His body is partially shown afterwards when Frances McDormand discovers Peter stuffing him in a wood chipper. *''The Big Lebowski ''(1998) [Donny]: Dies of a heart attack with Jeff Bridges and John Goodman by his side. *''Domestic Disturbance'' (2001) [Ray Coleman]: Stabbed in the back with an icepick by Vince Vaughn in Vince's car, while Matt O'Leary looks on in shock while hiding in the backseat (his body is later seen when Vince dumps him in a lit furnace). * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) '[Neil Fleming]: Dies when his spirit is removed by a Phantom while Peri Gilpin looks on helplessly. *''The Grey Zone ''(2001) [Hesch Abramowics]: Shot in the chest by Harvey Keitel. *''Monsters Inc. (2001 animated) ''[Randall Boggs]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a shovel by a redneck family after he is trapped in their trailer; we only see their silhouettes from outside the trailer. (Played for comic effect.) *The Island (2005)' [McCord]: Shot in the chest by one of Djimon Hounsou's men; he then falls over a balcony. TV Deaths *''Lonesome Dove'' (1989 mini-series) [Luke]: Scalped, along with Frederick Coffin and Glenne Headly, by a band of Native American warriors. *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Philo]: Shot in the face by Mickey Rourke. *''Tales from the Crypt: Forever Ambergris (1993)'' [Ike]: Shot repeatedly by soldiers whilst he's dying of an exotic leprosy-like flesh-eating disease in the jungle, after Roger Daltrey tricks him into going into an off-limits area. *'' Homicide: Life on the Street: End Game (1995)'' [Gordon Pratt]: Shot to death (off-screen) by an unknown assailant; his body is shown lying in the street afterwards. (Although it was implied that one of the detectives had killed him, with Richard Belzer being the most frequently-speculated suspect, the killer's identity was never actually revealed.) *''The Sopranos: All Due Respect (2004)'' [Tony Blundetto]: Shot in the head with a shotgun by James Gandolfini. *''Boardwalk Empire: Eldorado (2014)'' [Nucky Thompson]: Shot to death by Travis Tope. *''Night of Too Many Stars: America Comes Together for Autism Programs ''(2015 TV Special) [Himself]: Dies as a result of eating peanuts (something he's allergic to) and being shot to death by Vincent D'Onofrio. (Played for comedic effect.) Notable Relatives *Mr. Jo Andres *Father of Lucian Buscemi Carl's death.png|Steve Buscemi in Fargo steve-buscemi-sopranos.jpg|Steve Buscemi in The Sopranos Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Roman Catholic Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing